Fairy Love
by Jesper.Ash
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a transfer student from a town 1,000 miles up North from Fairy Height. She ends up being classmates with Erza, Gray, and Natsu. Only time will tell what her mind and heart wants. Could it be that Natsu is the Prince Charming Lucy has been looking for all these years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The New Student

Lucy's Point of View

It's been a short morning and I already I want to go , I can't since I was following the administrator towards the homeroom that I'm located in. I can't help but look around, this place is gigantic! Everything is colorful and radiant. Anyone new to the Academy couldn't help but gawk at the structure of old wood.

"Lucy, this is your homeroom. The Sensei of this class is Mirajane Strauss and she teaches English, make yourself feel at home," with that, the administrator turned on her heels and left me in the empty corridor.

 _Nice way to leave me_ , I thought as I pushed open the door of the class. What was once a lively class turned to silence when I stepped into it. I looked around the class, many students had their mouths hanging upon or gossiping towards their click of the new student, aka me, or something completely irrelevant about the English subject. I had no choice but to stand next to the Sensei and wait to be introduced.

After finishing the lesson, Sensei Mirajane Strauss clapped her hands together, gaining the students attention. She looked around to see if she had all eyes on deck before speaking up. "It seems we have a new student in class. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, please make her feel welcomed. Lucy, you can go sit beside Natsu and Gray." She pointed to the two boys, one with salmon colored hair and one with blackish blue hair.

Respectfully, I bowed towards the Sensei before making my way towards the empty desk between the boys. I kept my eyes to the wooden floor, but I can feel the hatred radiating off of the two, the glares they shoot each other. It's like they're fire and ice, total opposites of the spectrum..

"Hey! Get lost, Blondie! You're in my line of view!" The boy with the salmon hair growled in annoyance to the interruption of his feud with the blackish blue haired boy.

As if I didn't hear the boy, I sat upon the assigned seat, taking out books and paperwork. I began to work on the assignments of the classes I have missed upon my arrival to the Academy. I didn't dare pay attention to the quarrels of the two I sit between, it wasn't my business and I am way behind in my classes!

However, it became my business when Natsu grabbed me by my forearm, yanking me out of my seat before thrown to the floor. "I told you to get lost, do what I say or you will regret it!" Natsu leaned down and sneered in my face. He spat out in annoyance, continuing with his rage, "are you even listening me?! Is the Blondie going to cry like a big baby she looks like?"

I looked up Natsu, my gaze hardening with a sudden rage that filled my lungs. Instead of making things worse, I inclined my head to the side with curiosity hinting at my brown hues. "Are you going to be a gentleman and help a woman up or are you gonna keep sneering at me like the child you are?"

As Natsu was about to raise his hand to hit me, a harsh voice boomed about the class, making the students cower in fear. "Natsu, lower your hand or you will have to deal with me once again." The clanking of metal against wood grew louder when the mysterious being approached the two of us.

"E-Erza, welcome back! How was your mission? Was it good?" Natus's raised hand fell back behind his head, rubbing the salmoned locks of his as if he wasn't going to do anything harmful. Acting like an innocent child he portrays to be, but God forbid, no one believes his facade.

Ignoring the question, Erza reared back her fist and moved it forward. The fist connected to Natsu's cheek, making him fly backwards into the wall behind us all. Once he was out of range, Erza looked down at me and held out her hand for me to take. Being the respectable woman I am, regardless of who helped me or not, I placed my hand in her's and allowed her to help me up.

I bowed to her, a little whisper leaving my slightly parted lips. "Thank you, Miss. Erza."

"Straight up, child and look me in the eyes." She grumbled while I slowly straightened up once again, tilting my head which had my bangs fall over my brown eyes. Erza smiled and patted me on the back, her voice much gentler than before. "My name is Erza Scarlet, I had information you are Lucy Heartfilia, the new student. Please make yourself at home and don't hesitate to beat anybody's ass who tries to bully you. Also, I have the magic ex-equip, meaning I can change into different armors for different occasions. Say, What is your magic?"

I blinked, my lips parted more or so. I cleared my throat and patted the pouch at my hip. "My magic is Stellar Spirit, meaning I can summon the Zodiacs, which are the golden keys, and lesser spirits, which are silver keys. I have one golden key to find and that is Gemini." I rambled on, feeling all bubbly inside from making a new friend.

Erza listened to my explanation in silence, she had her index finger and thumb placed upon her chin, nodding along to everything I was telling. She had the face of curiosity and interest towards my keys and power, a light smile turning her lips upwards after my explanation had finished. However, that didn't last long when there was a series of screams shouts at the back of the classroom.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu shouted with his hands cupped over his mouth.

Erza turned around just in time as a cloud of fire came our way, not even a second passed by when she equipped into one of her famous armors, Fire Empress, it was resistant to all and any type of fire. Before the fire had reached us, Erza pushed me out of the way to protect me from being burnt. She had shielded me from turning into a crispy.

I took out a Zodiac key that had zigzags at the handle, it was Stellar Spirit Aquarius, finding water on the other side of the room, a fish tank was present. I stuck the key in the water and yelled out with a quiver of regret. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

A flash of blue light surrounded the golden key as a mermaid type female became visible, a vase-like object could be seen in the woman's hands while water poured out of it into the fish tank.

A sneer appeared upon her lips when she looked down at me with a glare. "Didn't I tell you I was on vacation with my boyfriend for a week?! Tch, snobby brat. This is why you need a boyfriend, so you can stop bothering me! And why did you summon me from a fish tank?! Are you even humane?!"

I scratched my cheek, averting my gaze to the fire breathing Natsu. "I'm sorry, but this is an emergency, please put out his fire!" _And don't get me caught up in this.._

Aquarius looked at me with her sneer deepening, she arched her back, making the vase go above her head. With this, the classroom filled with a raging riptide, taking out everybody and everything besides her. After the job was done, she returned back to the spiritual world, leaving the room soaked.

Everybody turned towards me, their faces turning over into a raging sneer. Well everybody had the look besides Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mira. They looked more astonished than anything, making them inch closer to me. They're new found interest in my keys made me feel lesser as a mage than these four.

"Well, well. Looks like school has be cancelled. It seems that water has drowned out the whole school, who is responsible for this?" The Principal Makarov Dreyar splashed into the room, sounding quite annoyed, but the annoyance couldn't hide the fact that he is also quite impressed.

Everybody turned towards me and pointed, making feel betrayed by my own class. _Traitors, all of them_ _! Ratting me out like that, tch._ My mind seemed angry with the class. However, my heart tells me something else. I'm scared, but why? He's so tiny!

Makarov made his way to me, a pleasing smile playing at his lips. He looked up with me, his lips parted as he spoke. "The new student Lucy did this? She put you all to shame. Also, she is off the hook and you call can go home." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Welcome to Fairy Heights Academy, Lucy." And then he was gone, disappeared without a sound or trace.

A sigh made itself known as I went to gather my belongings. Shame, I really wanted to catch up with my studies. I slung my backpack of my shoulder with a huff and exited the classroom. Even without water present, you can hear the splish splash sound of students running back and forth in the corridor.

Naturally, I would block out the sounds of the other students and keep to myself at the ending of each school period. However, this time was different, people actually came up to me and started talking with me. Beside these people were Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

While the students talked, I listened but kept my gaze to the wooden floor. I started to gain the feeling of uncomfort. It was nearly noon, which gave me time to take a bath, eat, write to mum, and then sleep. A smile perked up my lips at this.

I bowed to the accompanying students, my rushed excuse slurring over my apologies. "I'm sorry! I have to go, I have chores and responsibilities to do at home. Please, excuse me!"

Without giving them a chance to react, I ran out the corridor's double doors. I even ran down the street a few blocks until I reached my apartment. Little did I know, I was being followed by the salomed hair boy.

Taking out my keys, I opened the fancy door and rushed inside. I grabbed a fluffy towel that was the color of a light pink of sorts, I waddled to the bathroom. The only thing separating the bathroom from my room was a woolen blanket.

I reached over to the bathtub knob, turning it over to release a steaming rush of hot water in the tub. I poured a lid full of rose scented bubble bath foam into the running water.

After the water was at a reasonable height, I turned the water off. I began to undress myself, taking layer upon layer off. Until, I was just standing in a purple laced bra and blue laced panties. I reached up to place my hair into a messy bun.

"Should I grab a book or a candle? A candle." I smiled with my decision and walked out of the bathroom with just those garments on.

I fumbled around with unpacked boxes to find my favorite honey scented candle. I skipped back to the bathroom with the candle and lighter in hand. I placed the candle near the faucet, scraping my thumb against the lighter to make it light. Once it was lit, I brought the flame to the candle fuse, waiting for it to aflame.

The flame flickered against the fuse, giving the me the knowledge it was lit. Putting the lighter at the sink, I unhook the laced bra and shimmied out of the panties. I stepped into the steaming water, now fully undressed, I slowly went to sit in the water before leaning my back against the wall. My eyes fluttered closed, seeming to relax against the heat.

A couple of hours passed by when I was woken by a loud clutter and the coldness of the bath. I leaned forward to blow out the candle and unplug the drain. When the two tasks were finished, I stood up wrapping the towel around myself to trap in any heat left from my body.

I stepped out of the tub and slowly made my way out of the bathroom. I stopped at the border of the room and bathroom, my eyes seem to widen at the unexpected guest on my bed, Natsu.

A loud screech left my lips as I hurriedly went over to the boy who had bullied me earlier. I didn't hesitate to kick him against his chest. "Intruder alert! Leave!"

With the kick, Natsu skipped along the floor of my apartment, his back hitting the wall the second time today. "Ouchhh. Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier, it was arrogant of me. You also have an awesome house." He pouted then grinned, getting up to move in front of me before he continued, "you also have a rocking body. Probably the best body I have ever seen."

Another screech left me as I took out another golden key. "Pervert! Gate of the Lion! I open thee, Leo!"

A yellowish light glowed against the key as another Spirit became visible as the glow started to die away.

Natsu stared at the spirit, his mouth hanging open. "L..Loki? You're Luigi's spirit?!"

I flailed, placing my hands upon my hip. "It's Lucy! Loki, do something! He stalked me home and broke into my house! He saw me practically naked!" I whined at this, feeling quite violated.

Loki sighed, pushing up his glasses before moving his hands together to crack his knuckles. "No one sees Lucy partially naked besides me. But, I am a gentleman and I wouldn't do so without her permission. You are a disgrace, Natsu. However, Lucy. I have to return to Aries. I'll make this quick."

Loki walked to Natsu, a friendly smile upon his face. Without blinking an eye, he reached out and grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest. Natsu started freaking out, trying to run.

Loki then lifted Natsu up and tossed him out of the apartment window. "Next time, knock." He huffed, brushing off his hands before disappearing with a glow of a yellow light.

With a sigh, I placed the golden key back in my pouch. I went over to my dresser picking out a pair of pink laced panties and an oversized shirt. I released my golden locks from the messy bun before putting some chicken noodle soup into the microwave for 3 minutes.

While the soup heated up, I slowly walked over to the desk where a fountain pen and a blank piece of paper waited to be used.

I sat at the chair, picking up the pen before I wrote. " _Dear mum, I'm sorry I haven't written you in awhile. I'm doing okay! I got accepted into the Fairy Heights Academy! Can you believe it? I'm a senior! I'll be graduating shortly and then I'm going to be joining a guild where I can do free college when I'm not doing jobs. I met a few people today, I believe one of them is my friend. I think you heard of her, Erza Scarlet. She's so pretty! I met Gray Fullbuster, he's quiet and cool. Not much of a talker, either. And then there's Natsu Dragneel, ugh! He is such a bully and a pervert! How can I be in class with someone like him? Also, I accidentally flooded the Academy using Aquarius. The Principal was quite impressed with my magic power. Okay, mum, I have to go now. I'm running out of space to write. I love and miss you so much!_ _Signed and loved by Lucy."_

After I finished writing the letter, I placed it into an envelope and into a tin box. I hadn't realize the microwave was going off. I stood up and wandered over to the microwave, shutting it off and taking out the contents.

I tried to finish the soup as fast as I could so I can brush my teeth and hair before heading to bed. It took a lot longer than I hoped for. Eating the soup took a few minutes to finish. I had to wash out the bowl, since I don't like messes in my home. Afterwards, I went to brush my teeth which took another 3 minutes. I love my pearly teeth though, so it's okay. And my hair, eh, that took about a minute since there was no knots.

With a yawn, I turned off my light and crawled into bed. Ending the day with a much more positive attitude than how it started with my own negative attitude towards the beginning of the day.

 **N/A; Thank you for reading this! It's my first time of writing a fanfic that isn't a crossover! Please, feel free to give my ideas and message me if you have any questions. I will try to update as much as possible and try to make things a bit more romantic and dramatic. However, it won't get romantic until Chapter 4 or 5. So, drama will be present for a couple of chapters. Please tell me if it needs more drama!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Hellish Night/Day

It hasn't been long since I had fallen asleep, perhaps a few hours or so? I was pretty restless, I mean.. I can't get the thought of Natsu seeing me partially _naked_ out of my damn mind. It's making my heart flutter at the very thought of it. I _can't_ possibly like _him_ , he's a bully, a vigilante.. However, bad boys are kinda hot…

"Nngh.." I placed a hand on my forehead before rolling out of bed. A soft sigh passed through my lips, mumbling to myself, "Maybe a midnight stroll would help clear this head of mine.."

Without much effort, I threw on a sweater and wiggled myself into some sweats since I am far too lazy to properly get dressed. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, it doesn't hurt to take extra precaution on these streets. Especially late night, culprits are always on the loose, I wonder if Natsu is a culprit?

I walked on a little wall that separated a waterway to the cement road, I had to mentally shake my head since if I were to actually shake my head, I would literally fall into the water. But since I was lost in thought and not paying attention to my surroundings, I walked deeper into town which doesn't necessarily welcome citizens with open arms.

"What is a pretty lass doing so far downtown? Is she looking trouble or is she looking to be hurt?" A wicked laugh echoed through the darkness, making it impossible to look for the stranger. Another laugh echoed, but this one seemed closer than before. "Nii-San, she looks stunning, can we keep her?"

A voice spoken up, right behind the one who spoke both times. "Why doesn't she turn towards us, so we can see her my clearly rather than her baggy clothes and blonde hair?"

I went to reach for my pouch at my hip, but it was gone. My keys were gone, I lost them. I am so fucked. I turned towards the two strangers. A teenage boy stood behind a much older man that looked about 2 years older than me and a year older than the brother. In the hands of the boy's was my pouch. He gotten my pouch without me realizing it.. I have no way of fighting out of here now.

The two walked towards me, an evil grin playing at their lips. I looked around to see if I can escape without them capturing me, but I can't leave my keys behind. Standing on the wall still, I gotten into a defensive position, _I'm ready to fight._ Or so that I thought. Within a second, vines wrapped around me, making it impossible to even move or wiggle free. I'm completely hopeless..

The two slowly approached me, the boy swung the pouch around his finger as if he was thinking about what he was going to do with the keys, throw it somewhere to be lost for a long while, perhaps forever or sell them on the black market. I can't help but bite my lip in anticipation, my eyes following the pouch move up and down the finger of his. The older brother placed a finger against my temple which you would expect to be weird, but since this is a magic world and there are evils out here. I lost all feeling in my muscles, I collapsed against the older guy. I wasn't unconscious, I was awake enough to feel anything that happens to my body. Overall, the keys were thrown into the river, getting stuck between rocks.

I wanted to scream out, but my lips can't move. I could only move my eyes, so I tightly shut my eyes when I felt myself being hoisted up. Tears sprung to my eyes, I'm being kidnapped.. What could I do? Absolutely nothing, I'm in a predicament that I cannot get myself out of. I need a Knight in Shining Armor, like in the fairy tales, to come rescue me.

 _Yes, a knight is exact what I need.._

I was hoisted up into a small shack, a messy one in fact. There was a shit ton of chains and whips laying around the shack, it was suppose to be small.. Why is it giant inside?! The older brother walked over a chained with multiple cuffs hanging from it. Before he was able remove the vines from my body, he lifted me up to the wall while the younger brother took the time to place the cuffs around me. My ankles, wrists.. Even my neck had cuffs upon them, I'm like a sex object at this point in time.

The vines slowly faded from my body, causing myself to slump forward from the wall. Though, I still wasn't able to feel anything, only be able to watch and hear the males before me. All I could hear was mutters and a few change looks towards me. The older brother was the first to make a move, removing a knife from his hip. The younger brother followed in pursuit, grabbing a nearby whip.

The two made their way towards me, I tried to shut my eyes from what is to come, but I couldn't do it. I wanted to watch, I wanted to know what they were going to do to with me. It was painfully aware that I am beyond terrified, it was shown through the brown orbs of mine. It obviously got the male's off for a sexual release, lust was radiating from them. Demons, they were _demons._ The blade came down first, cascading down my sweater, the fabric tearing at the seams. Beneath the sweater was the oversized shirt I had put on hours before, this will overly agitate the older one.

The older brother reached forward to grab ahold of my shirt, just as I thought, he yanked his hand back. The sound of fabric ripping rang through the air around us, my cheeks flushed in the raging embarrassment that I feel deep within my heart. The reaction gave the predators a devilish grin before returning to their torturous ways, the knife wielder brought his knife down across my chest in a repeated motion until it was brought down to the waistline of my sweats. Criss-cross slashes aligned my skin in a perfect figure of art, blood ran down my body in the perfect unision. The droplets becoming one at my waist, soaking the hem of my sweats.

A noise closer to a whimper emitted from the back of my throat, though, I wasn't able to feel a goddamned thing. It was misery, indeed, it was tortuous. And all I could do was cry and it was absolutely pathetic. The tears trickled down my cheeks in a slow motion, giving the males a satisfaction of power. The older brother moved back to lean against the wall, giving the chance for the younger one to finish the deed. A wide, evil grin had to coil around his lips, making him more of the monster, more of the demon that he was. It terrified me to the bone, but I couldn't do jack shit, I am completely worthless.

The older brother growled at the younger one, his darkened orbs seemed to only darken along with his expression. "Sting, the drug is wearing off. Once it does, she's going to scream. Finish her off, you have about 2 minutes."

The younger brother, Sting, nodded, proceeding to approach me in a quickened pace. He placed the whip between his lips so he could yank the sweats along with my laced panties from my hips to hang loosely at my ankles. The hot tears continued to rush down my cheeks, like an outraging stream. Sting removed the whip from his lips, lashing the leathered material against my legs and thighs, splitting the skin in half with every lashing. Blood once again trickled from the wound to my ankles, my brown orbs seeming to wince for me.

A minute had passed since the continuous whipping, Sting suddenly dropped the whip at his feet. He dropped his hands to his pants, pulling not just his pants, but his boxers too. A large member bounced up, resting against his stomach. Him and I both know he would ejeculate upon a few thrustings, but he approached me regardless. He brought my hip towards his own, grabbing the base of his member, he shoved the sickening thing into me.

 _Why me?! What did I do to deserve this? Someone please, just help me!_

Not even one thrust in me when the drug had worn off, but he kept thrusting in and out. A loud pop seemed to sound within me and blood began dripping down his member. Sting paused his pumping of his hips as a loud scream emitted from me. Just as soon as it happened, he clamped his over my lips, resuming the thrusting until my body went limp. As soon as my body went limp and my mind going blank, he ejaculated his ecstasy into me. He pulled out, wiggling his ankle clothing back to his hip. He turned and walked back to his brother, leaving me hanging there with the mixture of his juices and my blood leaking from the inside and outside of me. _Mission complete._

 _The purity of my being, my body, turned into a darkened ash. Nothing to replenish, something I cannot get back, my virginity.. I wanted to save that for someone I truly loved..._

 **Natsu's Point of View;**

I just couldn't sleep, my mind was too baffled from the interaction with Lucy. God she was so fucking stunning, so _beautiful._ I want to make her mine, I really do. But I just fucking met her, how can I do such a thing when I don't know anything about her. When I was a huge prick to her on the first day of her coming here. I fucking hate me, but I love her. She is the only one I want to see so badly. What is wrong with me?

I walked down the street of the most dangerous places all in Magnolia, but no one will fuck with me. People know just how strong I am, I can kill a regular human being by using my power. I stuffed my hands in my shorts, whistling along to a tune I heard back at school. It was such a catchy song, I couldn't help but get it stuck in my head.

The deeper I walked in the area, the easier it was to hear the careless whispers of gossip and kidnappings. I didn't pay much attention to it, it wasn't my business anyway, so why should I listen to it anyway? One reason. _Lucy._ The careless whispers talked about two brothers, the Olivers, they kidnapped a blonde girl with the most beautiful brown orbs. _Can't be Lucy, right? She wouldn't leave her house so late at night, right?_ The younger brother took something from the girl, keys. A pouch of keys was retrieved from the riverbed below.

A woman held up the red pouch, her eyes gleaming like she had just found treasure. Sure, the keys are worth probably 20 million jewels. But they weren't anybody's besides Luce's. I ran over to the older woman snatching the pouch away from her before bolting down the street. As soon as I gotten down the block, I heard a scream which sounded much like Lucy. Adrenaline ran through my veins, rage erupted from my very soul. I ran towards the sound of the scream, taking many miss turns in the process.

The screaming had died down, but it was enough for me to find where it was being emitted from, a small shack. Without a thinking plan, I kicked down the door, flames sprouted all around me with a raging flicker. The two brothers turned towards me, a hard expression creeping onto their faces. But, I wasn't even looking at them. I was looking at Lucy's battered body, semen dripping down the side of her thighs, blood mixing right into the white goo. These bastards _raped_ my Lucy. My poor Luce, in such a pathetic state, it makes me sick.

The flames around me grew in much of a livid manner, like always, I charged forward. I went to the first brother in line, his pants were unbuttoned so I'm assuming he's the one who had hurt her below the waist. Sting made the first move, attempting an underhook punch against my cheek. These may be mages, but their physical strength are horrible, it was quite easy to dodge. I grabbed the brother by the his hair, swinging my free fist forward, the connection to the other's abdomen was able to cause the male to slump against me. I knocked his breath out from beneath him, he'll be out for awhile.

I dropped the brother to his side, looking at the older one. A faint groan could be heard from my parting lips. "Well, hello, Rogue. Long time no see. Still picking on the weak? Though, Lucy isn't exactly weak, she's quite strong. You caught her off guard and then you brought her back here to torture her, to humiliate her. Such an imbecile."

Rogue shrugged, picking up a jagged knife beside him, a wicked smile playing at his lips. "She shouldn't be walking alone at night. The lass should know not to wander into the most dangerous place in Fiore. Put a leash on the cunt, plus, she might get pregnant with Sting's child. Are you really gonna date someone who was _**fucked**_ by someone else, especially a former dragonslayer friend?"

 _Would I still go for her, even if she has children from another dude? Of course I would! I wouldn't abandon her after she got raped. I would help take care of the child like they're my own._

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists, growling with rage. A ignition of flame renounced itself around my fist, I leapt forward just as soon as he jabbed the knife forward. It gave me the opportunity to land a sucker punch along his jaw when the knife lodged into my shoulder. Rogue attempted to dodge the punch, but he was too slow to pull out the knife from my shoulder. He ended up skipping across his home like a pebble across the river. However, that didn't stop him from getting back up again.

A sound of an almost evil laugh erupted from the back of his, he clenched his stomach in hopes to catch his breath once more. "Do you seriously think that's going to work? You have to try harder than that!"

I took out my phone dialing a number, it rang twice before the receiver picked up. "Yes, I know what time it is, Gray, but I need your help. For fuck sakes Gray, it is an emergency! Lucy has been tortured! Get your fucking frozen ass down here so we can get Lucy to the hospital before she dies. Get the police too so they can arrest these bastards." I sighed heavily in agitation, a low growl left my lips. Rogue was starting to throw a fit in the background. "Just ping my location until I leave, I can't allow Lucy to know I saved her from being hurt further. Thank you, ice princess." With that, I hung up and stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

 _Flame on!_

Both fists enraged with fire, lunging at Rogue once more. Dodging and getting hit, we both put up a fight. I just had to finish this quickly. A sucker punch to the adam's apple and a high speed kick to the groin was able to knock anyone out, including Rogue. I rushed over to Lucy, pulling her pants back up, but cutting them into booty shorts so the police can see her wounds. Her clothing was unsalvageable, I had to melt the chains from her limbs just so I can put my vest around her. She needed to be covered, I don't want anyone else seeing her naked, I don't want her to be humiliated. I don't wish that horror for her, it would just break my heart to see her beyond broken.

I placed the girl against the wall before leaving the scene, hearing the sirens and the pitter patter of feet. I ducked behind a tree, observing the scene before me. Around an ambulance and 10 police cars came to a sudden halt in front of the shack. The first culprit to come out was the doubled over Sting, only a high groan came be heard from him. The first responded rushed into the shack, carrying a stretcher. Fifteen minutes passed until Rogue was apprehended into cuff and into the police car, he was putting up a fight. Kicking and screaming, much like any culprit would do.

Another 5 minutes passed until Lucy was finally carried out, even the sight of her was horrid. I couldn't even stay until the vehicles sped off, I had to leave the premises. And just like that, I ran off, cursing myself for not being there sooner for her. I forgotten I had Lucy's keys until I heard the cling clang in my pocket, looks like I have a reason to visit her now. I could feel my heart breaking the further I ran, but I don't want to be considered a culprit too, I was there to protect her. I reached up to pull the dagger from my shoulder, a lowly grunt left my lips as I threw it the side.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later I made it to my residence, Happy was sleeping soundly on his cot. It made my lips twitch upwards to see the boy sleeping, it was about time he gotten sleep. I went to my room, slipping into the cot that I call my cozy bed. I stared at my wall for a solid 10 minutes until my eyes drooped to a closure of sleep. Darkness overwhelmed my mind, my body. Nothing I was able to do for that, sleep was a peace of comfort or a nightmare of hell. Tonight, the nightmares of hell raided my mind and only one person invaded those nightmares. Lucy.

 _Welcome to the Fairy Tail of Hell, nothing seems sweet anymore. Not even your precious Lucy, her body was tainted, now it is mine._


End file.
